The Daughter of a Black
by FireSeraph
Summary: Jedda has lead a pretty normal life. But what happens when she goes to Hogwarts for her first year and meets the trio, Fred and George, Draco and a lot of other problems?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Not mine, well some of it is.

I know that Forge and Gred, I mean Fred, George and Lee are two years older than the gang but in my story, they are just one year older. Okay?

Prologue

I am Jedda Rose Black, daughter of Sirius Black and Selene Dumbledore. Yes, my mother was Albus Dumbledore's daughter, my mother was killed by Voldemort personally and when my father went to Azkaban, I was sent to live with my godfather, Remus. This story begins on September 1st, the day my life truly started. I have my father's black hair and, supposedly, his good looks. I also have his arrogant side, his certain way with words and a _very_ big disregard for the rules. Since my father was an animagus, I also am able to change, but into anything I want. I have my mother's blue eyes and her height, 5'0.

Chapter 1

"Come J, or you'll miss the train!" Remus shouted to me as we came onto the platform. Everyone else had already boarded and the warning whistle had sounded.

"I really don't want to go! Can't you just teach me?" I whined as he lifted my trunk onto the train.

"No. you need to be around kids your age. Now remember, be nice and stay as far away from Professor Snape as you can. He won't be too nice to you." Remus said as he then lifted me onto the train.

"But what if I get Slytherin? Would my parents be proud? What if they don't like me because of my family? What if they think I'm a freak?" I whispered. I knew that my father had supposedly killed thirteen people, but I knew deep down that he hadn't. And even if he had, I wanted to make him proud of me.

"Jedda Rose Black, you are not a freak. They would love you and no matter what house you're in, your parents would be proud of you. No matter what." Remus replied, kissing my forehead. "Now go, and have fun."

"I will." I said as the train started to move. "Bye!"

I waved to him until I could no longer see him. Then I turned around and began to look for a compartment. I was walking down a hallway when someone pushed me down and I was flung into a compartment.

"Bloody gits." I growled as I stood up. I was in a compartment with two red heads and a dark haired boy. "I'm sorry. I tripped."

"Wait, do you need a place to sit?" one of the red heads asked.

"Um… yeah." I said, fidgeting with the hem of my shirt.

"Well then sit down!" the other red head said.

I made to get my trunk but the dark haired boy got it and put it up. I gave him a small smile and sat near the window.

"I'm Fred Weasley, by the way." The red head that had first spoken said. "And that's my brother George. The other guy is Lee Jordan."

"Hi. I'm Jedda Black." I said nervously, trying to guess their reaction. They would probably freak out.

"Black as in Sirius Black?" Fred asked.

"Yeah." I said quietly then I stood up. "I knew this was a bad idea. This always happens. I'll just be going."

"No, wait. We were just surprised that's all. We didn't know he had a daughter." George said.

I sat back down. "Most people don't. I've lived with my godfather for almost all of my life."

They decided to change the subject.

"So you'll be first year, right?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, I hope to get Gryffindor." I said eagerly. "But then again, _anything_ is better than Slytherin."

"We're all Gryffindors. You'll like it, except for McGonagall; she's always on our cases." Fred said.

"But I guess that comes with being pranksters, right?" I asked, smirking.

George's mouth dropped open.

"I guess I forgot to mention that Headmaster Dumbledore is my grandfather." I said, grinning when they all gasped.

"What?" they said in unison.

"Did I stutter? I said that my grandfather is Dumbledore, which means I know everything about everyone in Hogwarts." I said happily.

We talked about everything, from family to Quidditch. I left to change and when I came back, I knocked on the door and when they said come in, I did. I walked in to see all three of them buttoning up their robes.

"You could have said that you weren't done yet!" I said as I closed my eyes.

"Oh, come on! It's not like we were totally naked." Fred said.

"Yeah, then I would've been scarred for life. Now I'll only have just one or two nightmares." I grumbled.

"You can open your eyes now." George said.

I opened my eyes just as the train stopped. George picked up his trunk and mine. I went to stop him.

"I can carry my own trunk, thank you very much George!" I said and he looked at me funnily.

"How do you know which one I am?" he asked.

"Well, you have two dimples when you smile, Fred has one. You have two freckles over your left eye and George has five. Your voice is slightly deeper and you say things a little bit differently. It's not that hard." I pointed out. They all gaped at me.

"Our own _mum_ can't even tell us apart." George said. "And you just named off three reasons that we're different."

"It's not that big of a deal." I said and I carried my trunk to the pile. I waved to them and went to follow the rest of the first years to the boats.

I rode with three giggling girls and I was ready to tear their heads off. I quickly jumped out of the boat and ran up the steps.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall said as we approached her. She went on to tell us about how our house would be like our family and about the points system. I already knew this so I kinda zoned out. When she walked away, a blond boy, and two thug looking boys walked over to a black haired boy and a red headed boy. I recognized the blond as a Malfoy and I knew there was going to be trouble so I made my way over to them.

"So it's true then, what their saying on the train, the famous Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Said the blond boy.

Whispers went around and my stomach dropped. This was my fathers' godson.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

The red haired boy snorted and Draco turned to him.

"Think my name's funny do you? Don't need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley." Draco turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out that some Wizarding families are better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." he stuck out his hand for Harry to shake.

"I think he can tell the wrong sort for himself." I said coolly, stepping closer to the boys.

Draco looked me up and down. "Who're you?"

"Jedda Rose Black." I said regally, going into a bow. "At your service, _dear_ cousin."

"Black?" he said and then he stepped back quickly.

"Yes, and I suggest that you leave Potter and Weasley alone before I put my wand up your-" I began.

"Miss Black!" Professor McGonagall's voice cut through my sentence.

I turned to her. "Yes Professor McGonagall?"

"We are ready for you now." She said to all of the first years after glaring at me.

I smiled as I followed her into the Great Hall. Harry and the Weasley boy followed me.

"I'm Ron Weasley." The red head said. "And you already know who he is." He gestured to Harry.

"And you know who I am. It's nice to meet you." I said, smiling at them.

Professor McGonagall explained what to do when your name was called. I waited until my name was called.

"Black, Jedda."

Some people gasped at hearing the mass murderers' last name. I shook my head. I looked up to my grandfather to see him smiling encouragingly and then I looked down the table. I found the greasy haired Professor Severus "Snivellus" Snape. He was glaring at me and if looks could kill, I'd have been dead on the floor. I sent him a big smile, showing all my teeth and I flounced to stool and sat down.

"Ah, a Black. Amazing. You're strong and you wish to please your family. You're also very intelligent. But you're cunning, and you can scheme. You'd do well in Slytherin." I froze and I think that I stopped breathing. "No? All right then. GRYFFINDOR!"

I smiled as the whole hall erupted in cheers. I could hear Fred, George and Lee yelling the loudest. I skipped to the table and sat in between Fred and George. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were among the others that joined Gryffindor. The feast was amazing and I was ready to go to bed by the time the Prefects stood up. I was about to follow Percy when Fred grabbed me and pulled me to the side with George and Lee.

"We know a short cut." Was all he said as he dragged me through a portrait hole.

We climbed maybe two flights of stairs and came out at a portrait of a Fat Lady.

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis." George said and the portrait swung forward to reveal a hole.

I was just a bit too short to climb through and I blushed when Fred had to lift me up. I hated being short and I envied him and George for being tall and lanky at just twelve! They'd be giants soon!

"Girls Dormitories are on the left. You'll find one with your name on it. They'll probably have three or four other names on it too." George explained. "Goodnight."

"Night." I said as they disappeared through a door on the right.

I went up the stairs and found my room. I'd be sharing with Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil. I took a shower and changed into my pajamas. When I came out of the bathroom, the other girls were just getting in the room.

"How'd you get up here so fast?!" one of the girls exclaimed.

"Someone showed me a shortcut. I'll show you tomorrow if you like." I offered.

"Thanks. I'm Lavender, by the way." The girl said. "That's Hermione and Pavarti."

"Hello." I said to each of them. "I don't mean to be rude, but I believe I'm going to go to bed."

I went to my bed and lay down. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Not mine, well some of it is

A/N: Not mine, well some of it is.

I know that Forge and Gred, I mean Fred and George and Lee are two years older than the gang but in my story, they are just one year older. Okay?

("I'd rather die!" I yelled, standing up.

"That, can be, arranged!" he roared.) This scene is from The Three Musketeers. I have NO CLUE who owns it, but it's on Hallmark channel. It's the one with real people in it! Anyways, I don't own it!

Also, I will be gone on a trip and will not update for a while. So, this is it for a few days. I will write on the trip so that I can type it and post it A.S.A.P!

Chapter 2

I survived until Friday without getting lost or getting detention. The only reason I accomplished that is because of the Weasley twins. They had immediately taken me under their wing and had become my mentors. I was grateful for that and the fact that they had kept my being Dumbledore's granddaughter a secret. I was walking down the dungeon steps on my way to Potions Friday when someone tripped me. I fell down the entire flight of stairs. When I stood up, I saw Draco Malfoy smirking down at me from the top of the stairs.

"Let's see how good you do in a class with a _real_ teacher." He sneered.

I laughed. "You mean Snivellus? I'm surprised he even passed his Potion Masters' test! All the grease running from his hair must have affected the results."

Smiling, I walked the rest of the way to class. I sat in between Harry and Hermione Granger. She was smart, but she pushed borderline annoying know-it-all. I leaned my chair back on two legs, put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes. I heard the door slam and footsteps. He called roll, pausing at my name and Harry's. I still didn't open my eyes.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making." He began.

Remus had told me his "speech" and I began to say it along with him.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving in this class, many of you will hardly believe this is magic." He paused but I kept going.

"I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of a softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, bewitching the mind and ensnaring the senses." I said, and then I stopped, realizing that I was saying it alone.

"Miss Black, do you have something to add?" he asked.

I opened one eye to look at him. He had his hands on my desk and was leaned towards me.

"No, sir. I just thought that you needed help with projecting your voice." I said.

"I do not need help with projecting my voice, Miss Black. I suggest you keep your mouth shut for the remainder of the class." He said quietly as he back away.

I nodded and stifled a giggle. I closed my eye again and relaxed. He asked Harry what he would get if he added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood; Harry didn't know. He didn't know where to find a bezoar, or the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane. The class was quiet after he finished humiliating Harry.

Silence, then BANG!

My chair tipped off balance and I landed on my arse. I looked up to see Snape with his hands on my desk, smirking. He had obviously slammed his hands on my desk to get my attention. I stood up angrily and sat back down in my chair.

"Of course some of us have come to Hogwarts to _not pay attention_. They think that they are so superior that they do not have to keep their eyes open in class." He hissed. "Miss Black, the same questions as Mister Potter."

"Asphodel and wormwood make the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone in the stomach of a goat, it can sure most common poisons. And as for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same thing, also known as aconite." I said, smirking. "You can not humiliate me so easily Professor Snivellus."

I shut my mouth when I realized what I had said. His face turned red.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor. And I do know how to humiliate you. The one thing that a Black holds dear is their pride. Apologize to me in front of the whole class and you _won't_ have detention." He said quietly.

"I'd rather die!" I yelled, standing up.

"That, can be, arranged!" he roared.

We stood there, glaring at each other until he spoke.

"Go see the headmaster and you will have detention with me tonight at eight o'clock, in my office." He said in barely a whisper.

I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the classroom. I made my way to the gargoyle, said the password and went inside. I knocked and was told to enter, so I walked in slowly. My grandfather was sitting behind his desk, looking solemn.

"You already know." I said.

"Yes, I know. But I do not understand why you called him the childhood nickname your father gave him." He said.

I sat down in a chair and sighed.

"It's easy to insult him because there's already a name for him. And there's a history of tension and he started it! He was drilling Harry while he _knew_ that he came from muggles raising him!" I fumed.

He waited for a moment. "Are you done?"

I nodded.

"You're still going to have detention. And I would appreciate it if you apologized." He said, meeting my eyes. "Now go to your next class."

"Yes, sir." I said and left.

The day went by very quickly, which happens when you're dreading something. I walked to Snape's office door, knocked and entered when I was told to. I walked in and immediately saw about 30 cauldrons on the floor.

"You will clean every cauldron without magic. Begin." He said, coming into the room and sitting down at his desk.

I scowled at him and set to work. I cleaned, and cleaned, and cleaned. As I finished the last cauldron I looked up at the clock to see it was eleven thirty.

"I'm done sir." I sighed.

He didn't look up from his paper, just nodded. "You may leave."

"Thank you sir." I said. I opened the door but paused. I turned around to face his desk. "I apologize for my behavior in class today."

I turned and left, but not before I saw his head snap up with a look of disbelief on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Not mine, well some of it is

A/N: Not mine, well some of it is.

I know that Forge and Gred, I mean Fred and George and Lee are two years older than the gang but in my story, they are just one year older. Okay?

In the third year now. Three days after Christmas. And just FYI, I'm moving up the whole Buckbeak/Shrieking Shack thing to……. Well, now!

Chapter 3

The Ministry is watching me. My father escaped from Azkaban five months ago and they think that he's after me and Harry. They heard him muttering in his sleep, "They're at Hogwarts, They're at Hogwarts" and they automatically assume that he's after me! And I was just starting to have a mutual respect thing going on with Professor Snape! Now he's being a total overgrown bat. Again. It's just three days after Christmas and I'm starting to get a little worried. At night I feel like someone's watching me but when I look around, no one's there. I was walking around near Hagrid's cabin when I saw Harry, Hermione and Ron running towards the Shrieking Shack. They went under the tree, then went Remus and a few minutes later Professor Snape followed them. I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen so I went after them. I slowly made my way up the steps to the top, where I heard yelling. I looked around the corner to see Remus and my father pointing there wands at a scrawny man who was shaking. There was a Professor Snape sized hole in the wall.

"We told you that if Voldemort didn't kill you we would!" my father yelled, raising his wand.

"NO!" I yelled, coming out into the open. "You can't! This will prove them right! You will become a murderer!"

My father turned to me and froze.

"Please. Don't do it. He can help clear your name. He can be of some use. Then you can give him to the dementors." I whispered.

He looked at me and then at Remus. He slowly nodded at Remus and then walked towards me. Remus bound Peter in ropes and levitated him along with Snape.

"You look just like your mother." Father said, staring into my eyes.

I looked at him and then threw my arms around him in a huge hug. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me.

"Jedda. My Jedda girl." He said, hugging me as hard as he could without hurting me.

"Daddy." I said, though my voice was muffled.

We stood there for a few minutes until he pulled away.

"We must go. Once I'm cleared, we can catch up." He said, walking towards the door.

"Okay." I said, leading the way down the stairs and out the hole.

I was standing outside when I realized that it was a full moon. I turned around to see Remus transforming. I started to say something but something hard hit my head and everything went black.

(You all know what happens next)

788978789789789798456197845617984561238945618945617984561289745612387945618945612389745618974561798456123894561238794561289456128945618945614865

"Isn't there any other way?" I asked my eyes full of tears.

"No. Stay with Remus, I'll be in touch. Then as soon it can happen, you can come and live with me and Harry." Father said, hugging me one last time.

Buckbeak and he flew off and I waited. Waited until the summer of my fifth year.

(Which is where we go in the next chapter!!)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Not mine, well some of it is

A/N: Not mine, well some of it is.

I know that Forge and Gred, I mean Fred and George and Lee are two years older than the gang but in my story, they are just one year older. Okay?

ATTENTION: I have gotten Personal Messages saying that brunette-in-black has copied my idea. I WANT TO STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! If you believe that she copied it, then DON'T TELL ME! I have read this story and it is NOTHING like mine. Brunette, my apologies if any of this has caused you trouble or stress.

Chapter 4

_The head quarters to the Order of the Phoenix can be found at number twelve Grimmauld Place_

I read this then looked up at Remus. I was completely confused. He smiled and nodded forward. I looked up just in time to see numbers eleven and thirteen move apart and number twelve pop up in between them. Remus grabbed my hand and pulled me along to the door, opening it and pushing me through. He locked it while I looked around the dark, dingy hallway. It looked like it had not been inhabited in centuries! Remus took my hand again, out a finger to his lips telling me to be quiet and pulled me down the hallway to a door that had light shining from the bottom. When the door opened, I saw my father pacing in what appeared to be the kitchen. Smiling, I walked slowly into the kitchen, and then I heard him talking to himself.

"Should've been here by now. Why aren't they here? Did he catch them? Does he know? He can't know." Father muttered, still pacing.

"You know," I said, breaking his pacing to look up at me. "Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity. You might want to get out more."

He walked briskly towards me and enveloped me in a hug.

"You're too much like me. I'll have to beat it out of you." he said, holding me at arms length.

"I'd like to see you try." I said, pulling out my wand playfully.

"I'm sure you'd beat me in a duel." He said and then mumbled, "Considering what you're destined to do."

"What was that?" I asked, leaning my head to the side.

My father was cut off as Fred and George entered the room and ran to hug me. George hugged me first and then Fred. He held me longer than was needed and I became…not suspicious, but….oh I don't know! You know that feeling you get when something like that happens? That's how I felt! When he let go, George met his eyes and Fred's cheeks tinged pink. What was going on?

"Jedda, thank goodness you're here! I need another girl in the house!" Ginny said, coming in and giving me a quick hug.

"Why don't you show her the room you, Hermione and she will be staying in?" Mrs. Weasley said, motioning towards the door. "Take the boys with you."

"Okay." Ginny said, pulling me from the room.

I only had time to look back and see my father begin talking seriously to Remus. What were they up to?

"Ginny, do you know what my dad meant by saying considering what you're destined to do?" I asked as we walked up the dirty stairs.

"No, but you might ask the twins. They have Extendable Ears and they hear everything now." Ginny said, opening a door on the third floor.

"Extendable Ears?" I asked, looking back at them, but they were already gone.

"Long story but basically they made a listening device." Ginny said, jumping onto one bed and sitting cross legged.

I did the same on another bed. There were three so I assumed that Hermione would be coming soon.

"When will Hermione be here?" I asked.

"Within the next few days and then Harry should be here." Ginny said, looking away when she said Harry.

"So where's Ron?" I asked, ignoring her embarrassment and changing the subject.

"He's probably skulking somewhere. Mum's making us clean." Ginny said, standing up. "You're trunks on the other side of your bed. We'd better go find Fred and George before they get into trouble."

I stood and followed her down the stairs again. When we made it to the bottom, we saw both of them with flesh colored string under the door of the kitchen.

"What are-" I began to ask but Fred waved me forward.

He pulled another Ear from his pocket and handed it to me. I put it under the door and began to listen.

"-Voldemort wants with my daughter?" I heard father yell.

"Calm down Sirius." Remus said.

"He wants her because of the Prophecy, you dimwit." Snape said softly. "The Prophecy says that before the end of the second war, she will have to duel with a person she cares for."

"Cares for? And why does he need to kidnap her?!" father shouted again.

"It could be a person she loves or cares for as a friend. He needs her to be kidnapped because she has the potential to become the next Dark Lady. To over throw him. He wants her to work with him." Snape said, quiet still.

I pulled the Ear out from under the door and sat back on my feet. Fred and George were staring at me and then I ran.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Not mine, well some of it is

A/N: Not mine, well some of it is.

I know that Forge and Gred, I mean Fred and George and Lee are two years older than the gang but in my story, they are just one year older. Okay?

Chapter 5

I ran up the stairs and kept going. I passed the third floor and went up to the top of the house. There were three doors and I chose the one that was closest. Once I walked into the room, I noticed that it was empty. Totally and completely empty. I walked to the window and stood there, watching the children in the street playing.

_How could this had happened? I'm not strong enough to be able to overthrow him. I shouldn't have to deal with this!_ I thought, banging my head on the window.

_**But you will be able to overthrow me.**_Came a slithery voice in my head. _**And I intend for you to work with me. Or I'll kill every single person you care about.**_

I stood there frozen until the voice left my head. I heard the door open and footsteps behind me.

"Jedda. Are you coming downstairs for dinner or should I make up an excuse?" came Fred's voice.

"I'm coming." I said softly.

I followed him out the door and down the stairs, trying to convince myself that I had imagined the voice. By the time we got to the kitchen, I had actually done it. Voice was just a hallucination. I walked in and sat down in beside father and Fred sat beside me. Everything was quiet as everyone started eating. We were halfway through dinner when I set down my fork and turned to my father.

"What did you mean by what I am destined to be? And who would catch me? What would that person know?" I asked.

All the adults looked up, their eyes large.

"I was just worried." Father said, not looking me in the eye.

"Right. And Voldemort doesn't want to kidnap me." I said, staring at his head.

"How'd you find out?" he asked, sighing exasperatedly.

"I have people. You were just going to let me live life without knowing this?" I demanded.

"Not exactly. I needed to find the time and the place to tell you." he said, finally looking up.

"Well, now's the time, and we're at the place. Talk." I instructed.

"What do you know?" he retorted.

"That he wants to kidnap me because I'm supposed to be as powerful as him." I said.

"That's all we know at the moment." He said and I looked at him. "Honestly."

"Fine. And what if I'm hearing voices in my head?" I asked, looking at the table.

"You're hearing voices?" Remus demanded.

"Yes, and I think it's his." I said quietly.

"Well, I think that this is quite enough. Why don't you go to bed?" Mrs. Weasley suggested to all of the kids.

I nodded and was the first to leave. I didn't go to my room at first. I made my way to a parlor and sat down. A few minutes later, Fred came in and sat by me. We sat in silence, neither wanting to speak. When I looked up at him, he was about an inch from my face. I could feel his soft breath on my face. He smelled of peppermints. Our lips met and his tongue traced my bottom lip. I granted him entrance and our tongues fought for dominance. And that is how my father found us.

78978945612798461598415689415689415698415665189415689456984156498156491569481568941564891568941569481564156415649815645612

Sorry for the wait!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Not mine, well some of it is

A/N: Not mine, well some of it is.

I know that Forge and Gred, I mean Fred and George and Lee are two years older than the gang but in my story, they are just one year older. Okay?

Chapter 6

"Jedda Black!" My father yelled.

Fred and I broke apart and stood, both blushing ferociously.

"Bed!" he said, pointing to the door.

"I'm fifteen dad. I think I know when I want to go to bed and who I want to kiss." I replied, not moving.

"Yes, I'm well aware of your age. But I am your father and you will go to bed. Now." Father insisted.

"No." I said firmly.

"I doubt you want to hear the conversation about to take place in this room." my father said, walking further into the room.

I looked up at Fred and he pushed me towards the door. As I walked past my dad, I hissed, "Don't do it. Don't say anything."

I walked to mine and Ginny's room and fell onto the bed. She was already asleep and before I knew it, so was I.

74897456123894156851698156915689156098156891568915601596208915689156891560289156098516095162081652915602569156562056205620

Hermione and Harry arrived, Harry with a 'bang'. Being attacked by dementors isn't something to laugh at, even if you're Harry Potter. Of course he was cleared, and as summer came to an end, my father kept becoming more distant. I hardly saw him anymore because he was always upstairs with Buckbeak. Fred and me got closer and were now going steady. I couldn't wait to see Lee's face when we told him. It would be priceless. Before I knew it, September was here and we were getting ready to leave. I was going to be in Mrs. Weasley's group with Harry. Apparently, I needed the same protection. It startled me when a huge black dog came bounding down the stairs and stood in front of the door.

"You can't go dad. What if they catch you?" I exclaimed.

He just looked at me and sneezed and I smiled. We headed out the door and met Tonks at the end of the road. The walk was pretty uneventful, except for father barking and running around like mad. I was happy that he was out with us and that I'd be able to say bye at the station. I hugged the "dog" hard and stepped onto the train with everyone else. I went ahead to find a compartment but instead was shoved into another compartment and shoved against the wall. I squeaked when I saw that it was Draco Malfoy. He was a good five inches taller than me and here I was, shoved against the wall by him.

"Are you scared?" he asked, amused by my squeak.

"Why would I be scared of a bleach blonde ferret?" I retorted.

He shoved me against the wall harder and my head bounced against the wall.

"Because you're at my mercy." He said, with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Mercy? I didn't know that Death Eaters had mercy." I said, reaching for my wand.

My hand found my knife first, so I grabbed it. I slid it between us and held it against his… _privates_.

"If you want to keep your balls, I suggest you let me go." I said, pressing hard.

He dropped me and I walked out of the compartment with my head held high. I couldn't help but wonder why Draco Malfoy all of a sudden started acting like a jerk to me. Usually he just ignored me. I met Fred, George and Lee in a compartment and we talked about the upcoming year. I personally wondered who our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would be. Hopefully someone good. I didn't get so lucky.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Not mine, well some of it is

A/N: Not mine, well some of it is.

I know that Forge and Gred, I mean Fred and George and Lee are two years older than the gang but in my story, they are just one year older. Okay?

Ummm, I have a question. If Bellatrix is married Rodolphus, and Bellatrix is Sirius's sister and that makes her Jedda's aunt, is Jedda related to Rabastan, Rodolphus's brother?

Chapter 7

"That woman is so foul, so evil, so…ugh!" I yelled as I walked into the Common Room.

Everyone looked up at me and then went back to their conversations. Fred came from his business work and kissed my cheek.

"Who's foul, evil and ugh?" Fred asked, pulling me down onto the couch. "Because if you're talking about Hermione and homework, that's nothing out of the ordinary."

Both me and Hermione glared at him.

"That Umbrige woman! She's a total bitch! She singles me out in class just because of my last name! I don't single _her_ out because she wears ugly clothes and her face looks like Fluffy sat on it!" I said angrily.

"Jedda, dear, its three days until Christmas break, could you wait just a little longer until you kill her?" Fred asked quietly.

"I guess I could wait until after the D.A. meeting tonight. Then I'm making no promises." I said, crossing my arms.

"Okay. I really believe that." Fred said sarcastically.

"And why shouldn't you?" I asked, acting appalled.

"Because you act impulsively." He said simply, like that solved everything.

I just grunted and turned to Hermione. We talked until it was time for the D.A. meeting. Once we got there, we went over what we had learned so far. As everyone left, I noticed Harry and Cho hanging back. I ushered Fred and George out of the room in hopes to give them a little bit of privacy. I spent a little time in the common room and then went to bed. It had only seemed like I had been asleep a few minutes when Ginny was shaking me awake.

"We have to go. Harry saw… something and we just have to go. Come on!" Ginny said, pulling me out of my bed and downstairs.

We met McGonagall outside the portrait hole and she led us to Dumbledore's office. They explained what had happened and I was still in shock as we touched the port key and were transported to 12 Grimmauld Place. My dad was there to meet us and we all sat around, waiting on news. We finally found out that he would be all right and went to bed. We spent Christmas there and everyone was happy and sad to go back to Hogwarts. Happy, because we got to see all of our friends again, and sad because we had to leave everyone. Once we got back to school, we found out that Hagrid was back, which made everyone happy. But Fred and George finally snapped. They couldn't take Umbrige and they just left. With a bang. I had to admit, I was sad to see them go, especially Fred of course.

We were at a D.A. meeting when everything went bad. First tiny booms, then larger ones. Umbrige and her stupid squad had found us. We all ran but I was stopped by Draco. He took me none too gently to Umbrige's office. Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville were brought there also. Ron, being the… uh, person that he is, found a way to get away from them. We met Harry and Hermione and then set off to the Ministry, to save my dad. We found the prophecy, and were about to leave when were heard a voice. Lucius Malfoy had arrived. Of course Harry had to banter with him, which just made him even madder. When we finally got the chance to run, we did. I ran as fast as I could, helping friends as I passed by. And then I was grabbed.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Not mine, well some of it is.

I know that Forge and Gred, I mean Fred and George and Lee are two years older than the gang but in my story, they are just one year older. Okay?

Chapter 8

"Let me go!" I screamed as I felt arms go around my waist.

"I can't do that, my dear. You might run away again." Came a deep velvety voice.

A hand grabbed my wand and it disappeared behind me. My captor grabbed my hands and pulled them behind me. I felt ropes go around my hands and I was surprised when they weren't too tight. I rubbed my hands together and tested the ropes. A hand grabbed my wrists and squeezed. I winced and tried to pull away.

"I will keep the ropes loose a little, if you promise not to run off. If you _do_ try to run, when I catch you, you will regret it immensely." He said, leaning his head beside mine.

"Who are you?" I asked, and to my surprise my voice didn't tremble.

"Well, my dear, surely you have heard of me. I am Rabastan Lestrange. At your service." He said, coming to stand in front of me.

I gasped as he came into my view. He was very tall, standing at least at 6'4, and I was just barely 5'4 now. He was wearing a long black leather coat, a black shirt, leather pants, and what looked like Dragon Hide boots. His wand was tucked behind his ear, my wand was nowhere to be seen, and he had a dagger in his belt. I could see the hilt; an emerald glinted in the dim lighting of the Department of Mysteries. I met his chocolate brown eyes and saw his amusement. My eyes roamed over his face, taking in his high cheek bones and firm chin. I did not miss the sliver hoop in his right eyebrow, and smirked. His hair was a dark brown color and came down to about his shoulders.

I let him take his time looking me over. I knew that I looked like shit. I had thrown on jeans and a tank this morning, sliding into the first pair of flip flops I found. My hair probably was all over my head from the fight and running. I caught the ball of my tongue ring between my teeth and began to chew on it. It was a recent addition, one my father didn't know about. He also didn't know about my belly button ring, and I was determined to keep it that way. He smiled at my obvious nervous actions and then he laughed.

"Bastard." I grumbled, shifting from foot to foot.

I was tired of standing there and looking like a fool.

"On the contrary. I know exactly who my parents are." He said, smirking once again.

"Oh for Heavens' sake! Cut the small talk and shit and just kill me already!" I screamed, tired of it all.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Impatient are we? Why would I want to kill you when my Lord wants you?" he asked.

I stood there frozen. _Voldemort wanted me?_

He moved around behind me and pushed me forward. I walked, still contemplating escape routes. We came to a stop in a huge room. I froze when I saw everyone kneeling in front of Death Eaters. Harry and Lucius Malfoy were standing in the middle of the room, glaring at each other. Malfoy turned his head toward us and smiled.

"Well done Rabastan, very well done. Our Lord will be very pleased when we bring back two prizes." He said, smiling.

"Prize?! I am no prize you arrogant pig headed bleach blonde bastard!" I screamed, going towards him.

Rabastan grabbed my arms and pulled me up against his chest. I could feel his muscles against my back and I could feel him chuckling also. Malfoy was glaring at me.

"When you meet my Lord you will learn your place." He said coldly.

Rabastan kept laughing as he walked me over to an empty space in the circle. Malfoy demanded that Harry give him the prophecy, and of course Harry refused. Then, he threatened to have Rabastan take me directly to Voldemort.

"Harry, if you take that bait I will personally beat your ass into a pulp!" I yelled at him, stomping my foot when Rabastan held me back once again.

"Give me the prophecy or watch your friends die." Malfoy said again, ignoring my outburst.

Harry slowly gave Malfoy the glowing glass ball and I fell to my knees. We were screwed. A white light suddenly came down beside Harry and Malfoy and my father appeared. A smile lit up my face at seeing him.

"Take her! Don't come back!" Malfoy yelled, sending a curse at my dad.

"Daddy!" I screamed bloody murder.

A whirl of black smoke obscured my vision and then I was plopped onto something soft. I looked around to see that I was on a couch in what looked a sitting room. It was very luxurious room with 

five bookcases, a magnificent fireplace and another chair that Rabastan was currently occupying. He had his dagger out and was twirling it in his hands.

"Where are we and what am I doing here?" I demanded.

"We are at our headquarters and we are waiting on my Lord to return. You will then speak to him. While we wait though, you may read a book, or simply sit there like a knot on a log. If you are hungry, I shall send for a house-elf." Rabastan said, staring at me.

"I'll just read." I said, going towards a bookcase. "I could use a bottle of Fire Whiskey though." I mumbled, half joking.

"If you wish." He said from his chair.

"I was jesting." I said, turning to smile at him.

He smiled back at me, showing all his teeth. Then he took his dagger and pushed it to his cheek, as if in thought. All I could think of was how unnaturally sharp his canines were and how bad it would hurt if I was on the wrong side of that dagger.

12345678901234567891234567812345678234567823456789345678934567893456789456789

Rabastan is NOT a vampire.

Okay, I need help. Well, I'm currently seeing a therapist but you guys can't help me with that. Just kidding. But really, while Jedda is being held captive, who should she have a romance with? There will be a poll, and I'll tell you the choices now. Rabastan, Draco, Blaise, OC, Fenrir, someone you suggest or author's choice. You can vote or tell me in a review.

Ages are: Rabastan-20, Draco-15, Blaise-15, OC-undecided as of now, Fenrir-22

P.S. Rabastan's dagger is my picture on my profile page.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Not mine, well some of it is

A/N: Not mine, well some of it is.

I know that Forge and Gred, I mean Fred and George and Lee are two years older than the gang but in my story, they are just one year older. Okay?

Rabastan won the poll. And to answer two questions. 1. Jedda is not going to "cheat" on Fred. I have a plan. 2. Rabastan is NOT related to her.

Chapter 9

"I am so bored. If you're going to kill me, please do it now." I said, looking up from my book.

Rabastan laughed and stood up. As he walked towards me, the door opened and a man walked in.

"He'll see her now." He said and then left.

Rabastan took my arm and led out of the room.

"Do not speak unless spoken to and do not give any smart remarks." He said as we walked into a much larger room.

"Two things I was never good at." I mumbled as we came to a stop in front of a tall cloaked figure.

"Jedda Black, how nice of you to join us." A voice hissed as the cloaked figure turned around.

A tall snake like man turned towards me and smiled viciously.

"You've been a very hard person to get a hold of. Do you know how much trouble I've gone to, to get you here?" he asked, and I knew that he didn't want an answer. I gave him one anyway.

"Oh, please forgive me for being _such_ a _burden_." I said sarcastically.

Rabastan's hand squeezed my shoulder hard.

"You'll have to learn to control that mouth of yours." He said, smirking. "You'll have to be punished."

He raised his wand and yelled "Crucio!"

It hurt, but not enough to take me to the ground. I saw his face twitch in agitation and the pain worsened. I felt my knees go weak but I held my ground. Again, the pain worsened but I could tell that he went to his hardest. I fell to my knees and held in a scream. When he finally let up, I slowly stood.

I looked him straight in the eye and asked, "Is that the best you got?"

To my surprise, he laughed.

"You are a special one, I'll give you that. I assume you have been told of your… situation." He said, and I nodded. "Good. Well, Rabastan will be your guard, your confidant, whatever you wish to call him. He is the most trusted of my servants, him and Severus, and you can rest assured that no harm will come to you whilst he is near."

"Severus? You mean Professor Snape?" I asked weakly.

"Who else?" he asked with a grin. "Severus could you show yourself?"

A lone Death Eater stepped out of the ranks and walked towards Voldemort. He pulled his mask off as he walked and I felt a knife in my stomach. I trusted this man, I respected him and here he was, a Death Eater.

"I do believe we've upset her. Rabastan, take her to her room." Voldemort said, his voice unconcerned.

Rabastan grabbed my arm and pulled me from the room. He led up a few flights of stairs and into a bedroom. It was huge. A large four poster bed, a dresser, a table, two chairs and four bookcases outlined the room. A door led to what I assumed was the bathroom. The entire room was decorated in green and silver. Rabastan was standing beside me as I looked over the room. I ignored him and walked to the dresser. I pulled out a green pair of shorts and a silver tank top, both my sizes, and continued to the drawers for panties. I grabbed a green thong and a, you guessed it, silver sports bra. Were they green and silver obsessed or something? I walked to the bathroom and shut the door, locking it behind me. The bathroom was the same color as the room. The bathtub was huge. You could easily fit seven people in it and still have room for more! I turned on the hot water and poured vanilla bubble bath into the tub. I stripped and sank into the scalding water, sighing as the water soothed my aching muscles. The Cruciatous curse really hurts. After soaking for about a half an hour of soaking, I washed my hair with vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner. I climbed out of the tub, dried off and pulled the clothes on. I dried my hair with the towel as best I could and walked back into the bedroom. Rabastan was sitting in one of the chairs, reading a book and twirling his dagger.

"Didn't you take the hint to leave?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips and frowning at him.

"I am not to leave you. There are many Death Eaters that want you dead because you will be working with the Dark Lord. I am your protector." He said, not looking up.

"I don't need a protector." I said, walking towards the bed. I found my wand on the bed and I cast a drying spell on my hair. I set it down on the bedside table and climbed onto the bed,

"To bad, you have one. Now, get some sleep." He said, flicking his wand and plunging the room into darkness.

"Was anyone hurt at the Department of Mysteries?" I asked the darkness.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." He said and refused to speak the rest of the night.

I fell into a fitful sleep, waiting for morning to come.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Not mine, well some of it is

A/N: Not mine, well some of it is.

I know that Forge and Gred, I mean Fred and George and Lee are two years older than the gang but in my story, they are just one year older. Okay?

For those of you, who don't know why the Death Eaters want her, cough bellacitron cough, re-read chapter 4.

Chapter 10

Rabastan didn't tell me about what happened at the Department of Mysteries. Every time I brought it up, he would stray from the subject. Surprisingly though, Rabastan and I formed a kind of friendship within the first week. I was allowed to walk about Malfoy Manor as long as he was with me. And I began to feel safe around him. But that wasn't the only feeling I was beginning to have. I wanted to be closer to Rabastan, but I felt like I would have been betraying Fred's trust. But he'd probably already forgotten about me. Hadn't he? I was so confused. I had caught Rabastan staring at me from time to time, with an expression I couldn't place. I was now walking around the Manor on my own; Rabastan had been called away by Draco. I froze when I heard their voices.

"You're positive it was the Weasley that she was dating." Rabastan demanded.

"Yes. Fred Weasley was in a heated snogging session with Angelina Johnson in Fortescues'. He seems to have forgotten all about her." Draco said smugly. I felt my heart break.

"If you're sure then. Don't tell her, it'll break her heart. There has to be some way to tell her without hurting her." Rabastan said sighing.

I felt a pang of gratitude for Rabastan not wanting to hurt me. Suddenly, Rabastan was standing in front of me, looking down at me.

"I'm sorry that you had to hear it this way." He said sadly.

I felt tears coming down my face as he pulled me into a hug. Suddenly anger coursed through me.

"I want revenge!" I said, pulling away from him.

"I know just the way." Rabastan said, pulling me with him down the hall and into Voldemort's meeting room.

"Have you finally decided to join me, my dear?" Voldemort asked from his chair. "Have you finally decided to embrace your inner darkness?"

I stood there, staring into the fire. Then I looked into Voldemort's dark red eyes.

"Yes, my Lord. Darkness is truth." I said, kneeling before him.

"Welcome my child. You are truly A Daughter Of Darkness." Voldemort hissed.

978456123978123789123789123079812308462084621304650.984230.4563123123123231123123546456456312355645644561231231235645644565

There will be a sequel. It won't be up for a while. It'll be called A Daughter Of Darkness.

Thanks for reading!! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! In a non-creepy way.


	11. Sequel Information

Hello! It's JadisSnape and I am here to tell you that….the sequels are coming!! YAY!!!! A Daughter of Darkness (sequel to The Daughter of a Black) and Life Couldn't Get any Better (sequel to Could Life Get Any Worse?) should be up soon! You can check how the progress is going on my blog. It's listed as my homepage on my Fan Fiction profile. Please check it out! 3 you all.


End file.
